


Vodka Not Included

by Kateera



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Light Smut, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:18:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateera/pseuds/Kateera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Child proofing a house is much more fun with vodka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vodka Not Included

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClumsyCapitolUnicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClumsyCapitolUnicorn/gifts).



> A little lighthearted fun. Posted in a bit of a rush, all mistakes are mine :)

 

Darkness enveloped the street where cookie cutter houses sat behind clipped grass lawns and white painted fences. The stillness of the quiet neighborhood was broken by a loud curse.

“Shhhh, you’re going to get us in trouble,” the woman whispered, her voice carrying farther then she meant due to the copious amount of alcohol coursing through her blood stream.

“You hush,” the crouching man chided, “how much have you had to drink?”

Abby looked at her bottle and shrugged, “it’s almost empty. Are you done yet?”

“Almost, okay we’re in.”

The two slipped into the unlocked house and Abby giggled at Marcus as he tripped slightly on the rug next to the door. After a round of shushing from both of them, Marcus took Abby’s hand and led her towards the back of the house.

“We can start back here and hope we finish before they come home,” he said with a lopsided smile.

Abby grinned back at him and then sighed, “I am going to be a grandma Marcus.”

“And here you are drunk on vodka,” he said with a chuckle, “what kind of example are you setting?”

“That I am an awesome grandma,” Abby retorted and took another swig from her almost empty bottle.

Marcus grabbed the glass bottle from her hand. “I think you have had enough. You are already going to be no help to this process.”

Looking up at him through her lashes, Abby pouted. “You said we needed to celebrate so I’m celebrating.”

“I said celebrate, not drink a whole liquor store,” Marcus told her, grabbing her arm and pulling her close, “and I still think you are the sexiest grandmother I know.”

Abby smacked his arm. “You are not earning any points here mister.”

Marcus wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up to capture her mouth. Pressing her soft lips to his, Marcus swept his tongue against her mouth and moaned as she clutched at his neck and slipped her hands into his hair.

Breaking the kiss, Marcus leaned his forehead against Abby and took a deep breath. “Do you really want to be making out in your daughter’s house?”

“Maybe,” Abby said before sighing, “Though we should do that thing we came here to do.”

Marcus held up the bag. “Start in the baby room?”

Three hours later, a very tired Marcus and a slightly more sober Abby sat on the couch and surveyed their handiwork. The doorknobs were covered with plastic sleeves to keep little hands from turning them. Child locks now closed every cabinet and toilet in the house as well as every closet. Electrical outlets were plugged with plastic caps and any piece of furniture with sharp edges had a corner guard attached.

“I think that’s everything,” Marcus said with a smile, “you ready to go home?”

Swinging her leg up over Marcus, Abby pulled herself into his lap and shook her head, “I think there’s something we forgot.”

“What?”

“This.”

Leaning down, Abby pushed Marcus against the back of the couch and pressed her lips against his mouth with a moan. She opened her mouth and let him slide his tongue along the roof of her mouth while she twisted the strand of his hair between her fingers. Pulling his head up by his hair, Abby kissed her way down his throat, pausing to nibble at his skin and lick at his pulse point with slow swipes of her tongue.

“Abby.”

“Yes Marcus?”

“We shouldn’t be—oh.”

His sentence trailed off as she sucked and licked at the tender flesh between his neck and collarbone, marking him with a purple bruise before moving down to the small triangle of his chest left exposed. Marcus groaned as she kissed and licked at his chest before moving to unbutton the rest of his shirt. Deciding to throw caution to the wind, Marcus reached up and ran his hands under Abby’s shirt. Reaching her bra, he unhooked the clasp and pushed it out of the way to squeeze and mold her breasts. Abby groaned and brought her mouth back up to kiss and bite at Marcus’ lips. Grinding herself against his lap, she felt his erection dig into her thigh and shifted to feel it press against her core.

“Fuck Abby,” Marcus whispered.

“That’s the idea.”

“Mom?”

Cursing, Abby grabbed at her free hanging bra and turned to give Clarke and her partner Lexa a sheepish smile. Marcus slid Abby off his lap and grabbed a pillow for his lap.

“Hi.” Abby waved.

“What are you doing?”

“Being, um, spontaneous?”

“We’re sorry,” Marcus chimed in but a look from Clarke made him sink back into the couch and hold his tongue.

Lexa looked between Clarke and her mom, not sure whether she wanted to hear this conversation and then looked around the room in shock.

“Clarke,” Lexa said with a pull at her arm, “look around the room.”

Abby used the distraction to hook her bra together and smooth out her hair. Clarke and Lexa were moving through the whole house with occasional mutterings of “what the fuck” making it back to the living room.

Storming out of the master bathroom, Clarke walked back over to her mother and placed her hands on her hips, “You broke into our house , child proofed everything, and then decided to make out on our couch. What the hell mom!”

“What? You don’t like it?”

Clarke glared and Abby continued, “We wanted to do something nice to celebrate the adoption going through and also protect my new grandson.”

“And the making out on our couch?”

“We might have been a little drunk when we made this decision,” Abby conceded with an embarrassed look at her fuming daughter.

Lexa laughed. Clarke turned to glare at her and that only made Lexa laugh harder. The tall woman leaned against the wall and laughed till tears streamed down her face and she collapsed on the floor hiccupping.

Clarke’s mouth twitched upwards at the sight of her normally stoic wife on the floor wheezing and then joined in. The room soon filled with the sound of four people laughing while the sun rose against a light blue sky.

“Aden is two months old mom,” Clarke said, wiping tears from her face, “all this stuff isn’t even necessary until he learns to crawl.”

Lexa patted her wife’s arm. “We appreciate the gesture though.”

“Yeah,” Clarke said, “we will keep everything and put it up when we need to.”

Walking over to her daughter, Abby gathered her in a hug and pulled Lexa in too. Marcus stood and wrapped his arms around everyone and the family sighed at the feeling of complete happiness.

“This still doesn’t explain why I found you two making out on our couch,” Clarke said.

“Your mom may be a grandmother now but I'm not dead,” Abby told her.

“Ew mom.”


End file.
